TPoM - Private's Journey
by Rainbow-Ebony
Summary: When a helpless chick gets lost in Antarctica it is taken by two humans and sold to a zoo in England. The chick then grows up with an adopted mother until once again it becomes separated. Follow the young Tuxedo as he goes from a nameless chick in Antarctica to little Tuxedo in England to Mr. Tux in Texas to Private in Manhattan. Rated T for violence and threat.
1. Chapter 1

The cold and harsh winds of Antarctica wouldn't calm for a just one lone female penguin of indeterminable species. despite the egg that she was rolling along the ground the wind showed little mercy as it cursed viciously in her unprotected face.

"don't worry little fella, we'll get you some where safe." She said peering slightly down at the egg. She stopped, looked left and right, and then continued.

Normally female penguins aren't the ones to look after the egg but sadly this penguin had lost her mate along with most of her rookery. With the male gone it was up to her to look after the unborn chick. The penguin coughed from the cold and held her flipper to her stomach. She was hungry. She needed to get some food fast. with a great sigh she rolled the egg near a small hole in the barren ice and peered cautiously down in to the murky water below. Fish. she could she could see Ice fish galore, schools and schools of the fish were swarming under the ice. Licking her beak she dove into the icey cold water.

The small egg sat where she had put it, helpless, immobile. Until suddenly it shook. It only shook very slightly, just enough to reveal a tiny crack that had been made on the bottom of the egg. It was hatching. A small beak tapped at it's crunchy prison like a knife and broke a much larger hole in the side. Protruding out of the crack was a small beak. The beak pulled back in before hammering another hole that allowed it's entire head to pop out. The chick looked left and right. It's feathers were fluffy and much more noticeable that an adult's and it was pretty much black all over.

A small foot stuck out from the bottom of the egg followed by another. Though before you could say 'adorable' the chick shook it's head scattering pieces of it's egg all of ever the place leaving the chick with one small fragment of egg shell still balanced on it's head. The penguin shook it's head again and all the egg shell was gone.

The chick had hatched.

The small chick thought it ought to look for it's mother. So it did. Waddling naively away from the hole it's mother had jumped in. The chick actually wandered for quite some time before it looked back to where it had first hatched only to find the place was long gone. The chick felt suddenly rather scared, as anyone would if they were presented with the same circumstance, flopped down and began to sob. It cried for what seemed like an hour before wiping it's tears with it's flipper and getting back up on its rather wobbly feet.

The penguin waddle on ahead in hopes that maybe it would stumble across the place it hatched once again. Just as it chick had taken it's third step a large, rough hand picked it up.

"This'll do Aaron!" A man said with a slight Yorkshire accent. The man shoved the chick into a cage. The chick screamed out for it's mother but alas she could not hear it.

"Yep, he's just so cute." Aaron said laughing teasing the chick with his finger,

"If it even is an 'e." The other laughed poking the cage. "We gonna take 'im 'ome or what?"

"Yep, we could sell him to the zoo for a heck of a lot of money." Aaron said

"I'm bettin' fifty quid." The other said loading the cage containing the scared little chick onto a sled.

"Are you kidding me Harry?" Aaron asked "We could get a hundred or more, those people at the zoo are _really _desperate for penguins right now." Aaron climbed on to the two person sled and looked towards the dogs in front.

Harry scoffed and looked at the cage "I don't know why they want 'em" Harry kicked the cage as he spat out his insult full of hate "they're real twerps if you ask me. Livin' in the cold like this." Harry climbed onto the sled too.

"MUSH!" Aaron called out to the sled dogs who then obeyed.

the chick sat in the cage cowering in the furthest corner he cold find in the cage from them. He had never seen humans before, in fact the only other creature he had seen were humans. He had, of course, seen himself in the reflection of the ice yet he had no idea that any other creatures existed. The small penguin shivered from the cold coming through the cage. It hadn't seemed to bother him before. I guess this was a different type of cold. The gentle rocking of the cage balanced on the sled slowly rocked the frightened penguin to sleep. Finally the sweetheart could escape to a world where it would get to see it's mother, where it would get to see the love that was missing from this first day of it's life.

...

(note: yes this first chapter is short, I'm sorry for that, I tend to use a cinematic style of writing meaning you really have to read it like you were watching it on TV or in the cinema. This means that my chapters will probably be shortish. Don't worry, they'll probably get longer as time goes on and I have plenty to fit in this story so I think you'll find that once it's done it'll have over 30-40 chapters and some will be rather longish)


	2. Chapter 2

The small chick's eyes flickered open and it scanned it's current surroundings. The sled had gone and now it's cage sat in a cargo hold in an airplane. Surrounding the young chick other cages were stacked and loud, unwelcoming cacophony of animals yells and screeches made the young chick back away further into his cage. He backed up so far that he bumped into the back of the cage.

"Hi!" A rather loud voice called. It sounded like a child.

The chick panicked and turned to face the back of his cage. there was another penguin there, older than him, much older but still a young penguin nether the less.

"My name is Kowalski, what's yours?" The penguin tall asked cheerfully. It's voice, although childish sounded deep.

The chick opened his beak, he was still too young to speak yet he managed to get out three words.

"I-I... umm... I don't... don't know." He answered cautiously

"Well that's no good." Kowalski said "How'd you get here, do you know that much?"

The chick remained silent.

"Well?" The penguin urged the chick to speak but to no avail "Fine then, I'll tell you how I got here, If I don't talk to _someone _I'll die of boredom... not that that's actually possible, ha, ha... but anyway... I was at home in Antarctica, you know, the place where all penguins come from and I was snatched by some imbecilic humans and, what do you know, they sent me to this airport, why the heck there was a complete airport in Antarctica I don't know, and they put me on this hazardous death trap of a plane."

The smaller chick said nothing but nodded his head in understanding.

"You understood all of that?!" Kowalski asked in disbelief "Not even I did."

The smaller tilted his head in confusion.

The older laughed "Ha, I just say stuff that sounds smart-"

The penguin was interrupted by the landing of the plane. A loud and shaky experience that the younger penguin didn't seem to like at all. A large rough looking man walked into the cargo hold and rolled up his muddy sleeves.

Kowalski pointed shakily at him with his flipper "T-that's one of the guys who took me."

The younger looked worriedly at Kowalski.

"I'll be okay." Kowalski reassured the younger reaching his flipper through the cage. "Good bye my young friend, may we meet again some day. Be it fate," Kowaski held his flipper to his chest dramatically. "Be it luck, Be it an accident, I hope to see you again oh nameless friend of mine- Oof!"

Kowalski was grabbed by a large hand and taken out of the cage. He held his dramatic farewell pose even as he was taken out of the door. Possibly never to see the young nameless chick again.

The young chick smiled as the door shut. _He's nice _it thought_ I hope we will meet again._

_..._

The young chick's deep blue eyes flickered open. It hadn't known it was asleep until it woke up. _I must have fallen asleep when that Kowalski left_ It thought _I wonder how long it's been._

The chick sat up lazily and looked around once more. He wasn't surprised to be met with another change on scenery. This time he found himself in a large silvery-grey room. In the room many other animals were being forced to go places they did not wish to go by the humans. _Kowalski made it sound like humans were bad _The young penguin though to itself_I'm inclined to believe him._ His cage was moving. he looked up and saw that a human was pushing the cage on a strange device. The human was paying no attention to the chick and had strange wires plugged into it's ears.

A large bump against his cage shook the chick from it's thoughts.

"Hey, psst." A voice said. This voice defiantly came from a full grown animal. "Hey, kid."

The named chick looked to the left where the source of the bump originated from. There, sliding beside the cage was a penguin with a strangely flat head.

"Kid, pull that loose mesh." The penguin said as it struggled to keep up with the pace of the cage being pushed.

The nameless chick tilted it's head.

The older penguin face flippered and jumped up so that he was running. He reached to into the cage and the younger penguin edged away. The flat-headed -penguin grabbed a loose mesh on the cage and bit at it with his sharp beak. the mesh broke and a hole was made in the cage just big enough for the small chick to escape.

"Jump kid!" the older penguin said.

The chick took a deep breath and edged closer to the hole in the cage.

The older penguin smiled "That's right, just a little further, I'll catch you little solider."

The chick took another breath and jumped out of the cage plummeting on to the older penguin who, luckily, caught him.

"Whoa!" The older penguin said staggering "You're heavy." The older penguin placed the chick on the floor and both of them slid off to the side.

"so then little one." The older penguin began "Where did you come from, do you have a name?"

"I-I... I don't know..." the younger penguin said.

"Well, kiddo, I'm going to have to get back to my men now, Manhattan is a long way from here... so... bye." The chubby older penguin with the flat head waddled off leaving the younger penguin on his own.

_Well that was a short conversation_ the younger thought _and what's Manhattan._

_..._


	3. Chapter 3

The small chick looked around. Now it was out of it's cage it felt a little less scared but never the less it hated the large room it was in currently. Animals were just as loud as they were in the cargo hold and this place was no more welcoming. The young chick flopped on to it's belly and began to slide around. The humans didn't notice him, luckily. He was such a small penguin and most of the humans were busy with tasks like wrangling animals or pushing animals into crates. The chick surveyed the room in an attempt to find an exit. Just as he was about to give up hope he heard a loud beeping sound and a massive ray of light shone through what seemed to be a large opening. The room had seemed bright compared to the grim cargo hold but the moment the light came into the room the young chick felt as if the sun had only just woken up and was spreading its wonders upon the poor penguin. A sign of hope, that's what the opening was to the small penguin. A sign of hope that there was still chance for him yet, he just had to slide out.

The chick practically jumped up into the air and flew in excitement before landing back on his belly and sliding a full speed towards the opening. Just as he was about 3 meters away from freedom a large brown boot landed in front of him. the young chick looked up to see yet another bulky man, this one was looking right at him.

"Where do you think you're going little birdie?" He asked with a vicious smile plastered menacingly on his face. He opened his hand and gabbed the chick. Scanning the young chick he scoffed "Such a small little birdie to be out here all alone." The man's smile faded to a look of empathy. "Poor little fella. This place is too rough for a small little baby penguin like you."

The small bird struggled but hearing the calm tone to the man's voice he stopped.

"These people are out for money and nothing more, they're probably gonna sell you to some nasty family who want a rare pet penguin." The man's face softened and the previously menacing look on his face turned out to simply be a look of amusement. "Come on," The man continued as he climbed into a large truck and placed the nameless chick on the empty seat next to him. "I work at the zoo, let's get you home."

...

"What is it, What is it?" A girl about the age of 10 was staring at a box that had been placed on the dining room table by her father.

"It's not for you love." He said patting his daughter patronizingly on the head.

The girl rolled head eyes and slumped on to the sofa. "It's for the zoo isn't it..." She said disappointed.

The man smiled "Yes," The girl frowned "Just because it's for the zoo," He walked over to the box and put his hand around the lid "Doesn't mean you don't get to see him" The man took the lid off and the box fell apart revealing the small nameless chick.

The girl's eyes widened as she rushed over to the table and, without thinking, lifted the penguin up and gave it a big hug.

"Careful sweetie," The man said smiling "You don't want to strangle him"

The unnamed chick was scared at first but the girl was warm and everything about her seemed kind and gentle... despite the fact the hugs she gave could kill tigers. The chick hugged her back, glad to have something warm for once. The girl's eyes shot open and she ran over to her father holding the penguin like a precious jewel.

"Can I keep him!" She said her voice was demanding and sounded more like an order than a plea.

"I'm sorry," The man said "But I'm not licensed to look after zoo animals, I just organize the shipping of zoo animals from one zoo to another, I can't keep a penguin."

The girl stuck her bottom lip out in a puppy dog pout and whimpered.

The man just laughed and said "I don't see no reason why you can't spend some time with him before I take him to the zoo."

The girl jumped up and kissed her father on the cheek. "Thank's Daddy!" she said as she ran out of the room excitedly.

...

"And this is called a TV." The girl pointed to a large box full of moving pictures and smiled. On the box small ponies were dancing "Don't tell anyone but," The girl looked left and right as if some conspiracy was being spread "I love the Lunacorns."

The small penguin tilted his head.

"what are Lunacorns?" The girl said "Oh well, they're only the thing that make the world go around." The girl flopped down on to her furry carpet next to the chick "Here," She reached over to a low shelf and pulled a purpley-pink Lunacorn toy off. "This is my Lunacorn. Her name is Princess Self-Respectra."

The young chick stared in awe at the shelf. At least 5 different large Lunacorn stuffed toys and about 80 different collectible minis.

"Oh yeah that," The girl said noticing the penguins gaze. "I always get them when I can." The girl looked down at the one in her hand and stroked it's mane "But this one is the best..." She shed a single tear and looked at the penguin. "Too bad you have to go, we could have collected them together." Suddenly a figurative light bulb turned on in the girl's head "I know," She shoved her Princess Self-Respectra toy into the young penguin's flippers. "You can have her."

The penguin looked up at the girl's eyes. She seemed sad. It was hard for her to give up her favorite toy.

"I'll treasure it forever." The young chick said with great effort. He had never said a sentence that long... but it was all for nothing. Human's can't understand penguins.

"I hope," The girl interrupted her sentence with a sniff "I hope you like it."

The penguin hugged the girl again to show his thanks and she hugged him back.

The girl scratched the penguin under the beak and he giggled.

"Sorry," She said "It was just so tempting- hey," He gaze drifted to a small white patch under his beak "You're not entirely black after all... there's a little white patch right there."

The penguin looked down but all he could see was his beak. In an attempt to see the patch the girl spoke of he spun around making adorable squeaky squawky sounds as he waved his flippers in the air.

The girl laughed and looked around her room. She soon spotted and hand mirror and held it next to the penguin.

He peered into the mirror, and, thinking it was ice he peaked it with his beak.

"He, he." The girl giggled "It's like you're a little Tuxedo. That's it!"

The penguin tilted his head and stepped back as some glass fell out of the mirror.

"You're name is Tuxedo."

The penguin made more adorable sounds before the girl sighed.

"I guess I have to say goodbye now." The girl said mustering a smile.

"Bye..." The young chick said quietly before they hugged for the last time in the little girl's room.

...

Both the little girl and the chick sat in the back. The little girl was silent except for a few sniffs and tears now and again for the entire journey to the zoo. It didn't take long to get there though and before the two knew it they were outside the zoo's office waiting for the chick to be taken by the zoo keeper.

"so then little Tuxedo..." The girl said struggling to not cry again "I want you to promise me something."

Tuxedo nodded.

"I want you to stay here okay, in this zoo, in England." The girl began her stare seemed stern yet loving "I want you to be a good penguin... and even though," the girl sniffed "You'll get a nice mummy here... don't forget me okay?"

Tuxedo couldn't imagine forgetting this girl.

A large slam of a door aginst the wall shook the two from their thoughts.

A female voice spoke "Hello, Mr P. Rogers, You brought a penguin, yes?"

...


	4. Chapter 4

******Note: So, I've not really done any notes on my chapters and I really feel that no. 4 is the perfect one to start with. Reviews and amount of chapters wise, this is my most successful (Ignoring obvious King Julian joke here) story ever, and by ever... I mean across ANY fan base, from Danny Phantom to MLP FIM to what ever else I've written stories for. So basically I think I need to thank the people who reviewed and that would be: TheSkySpiritsTalentShow and PoMlovah611 who both have lots of stories (PoMlovah611 particular has a wonderful back story for Skipper *cough*Cody*cough* which I am currently reading.) I'm so happy that these amazing peeps have reviewed my story. Also, I need to know, is there a name for fans of PoM because I'm dying to know (I left the fanbase for about a year... but I never lost my love for... Kowalski) Now enjoy this chapter while PoMlovah611 and I hug Kowalski.**

**Kowalski: You can't be hugged by two people at once it's physically impos-**

**Me and PoMlovah611: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Skipper: You know what... I give up... Men, we must surrender... I can't take anymore hugging.**

**Private: You got hugged too skipper?**

**Me: Blame me... I've hugged all of you but Rico...**

**Rico: Ha!**

**Me: Oh don't worry, I have a friend who wouldn't mind hugging you to death.**

**Skipper: Retreat before we are strangled with hugs!**

**... I'm sorry... fan girl moment...**

**Actual Chapter:**

Tally poked her head out of the water but she was still nervous of the strange crate that had been placed in the corner of the habitat.

"Mummy, is it safe?" The young penguin asked

An older penguin stuck her head out of the water and leaped onto the large icy platform that the crate was sat on.

"What do you think?" She said looking down at her daughter.

"But I'm scared..." Tally jumped out of the water and hide behind her mother as they both approached the mysterious box.

"Oh don't be silly." A voice came from behind them

"Nigel!" The older penguin said "But you were training... weren't you?"

"Yes, I was." Nigel stroked his hair "Do you mind me finishing early Tabby?"

Tabby laughed "No brother, it's just you realize that we have a visitor... a permanent visitor... you may not want to let him know you're an agent."

Nigel laughed "Do you think I would actually be bad at hiding my status as a spy-"

"Uncle Nigel!" Tally exclaimed running over to the penguin and hugging him "You're home."

"Why yes lass," Nigel said pushing the chick away "I couldn't just leave you."

Tabby smiled.

"You're mum would be completely lost without me." Nigel said

Tabby's smile faded.

"Well Nigel I-"

A sound from the crate interrupted the squabbling siblings.

"Mummy..." Tally said hiding behind her mother again "I'm scared."

"Shh darling." Tabby said putting her flipper around little Tally. "It was just a sound..."

Nigel waddled quickly over to the crate and examined it. After a few sounds of 'hmmm' and 'yes' the penguin folded it's flipper's and smiled "It's a small crate," He began "It could contain nothing more than a chick."

Tabby frowned "A chick... without a mother?"

Nigel nodded "No mother could fit in a crate this size."

Tally looked up at her mum. "If it doesn't have a mummy how will it survive?"

Tabby opened her mouth but Nigel answered for her "The humans probably expect it will get an 'adopted mother' so to speak."

Tabby looked concerned but she showed no signs of anger. "If it needs one then I guess I'll have no choice, after all, I'm the only female who really has any experience in taking care of a chick." Tabby looked lovingly down at her own daughter.

Another sound came from the crate and Tally hid even further behind her mother.

"I think we should open it." Nigel said placing a flipper on the side of the crate.

A loud sound came from the crate and a hole was torn through it. A small innocent looking face could be seen through the hole. the chick looked just as scared as Tally, even more so in fact.

Tabby's motherly instinct took over and she ran to the chick picking it up his her flippers and cradling it.

Tally followed her mother and tried to get a look at the small bird.

"Do you suppose it has a name mummy?" Tally asked pulling on her mother's flipper.

"We could always try asking." Tabby said looking down at her daughter.

Tally sat down and waited expectantly.

"So," Tabby looked at the young chick "What's your name little one?"

The chick had almost fallen asleep in the comfort of Tabby's flippers but the soft, gentle sound of her voice woke him.

"M-m..."

"He's trying to speak." Tally said as her eyes widened and she rocked back and forth in excitement and impatience.

"My... Name... is... Tux... Tuxedo."

Tabby's eyes soften and she turned around.

"Nigel did you hear-" She began... but in the distance she could see her brother waddling away. He had no interest in the chick.

Tabby would have to care for it on her own. After all, her brother only cared about his spy work, why would he care about a young chick...

A thought popped into Tabby's mind and she ran after he brother placing the chick on the ground next to Tally.

"Wait, NIGEL!" She called as she ran off to catch up with her brother.

...


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of tip-toeing made Tuxedo stir slightly in his sleep. It had been about 12 years (I'm pretending that penguins live as long as humans, it makes life easier for me as a writer) since he had arrived in England and he had gotten very used to his family at the zoo. A chubby penguin slightly older than Tuxedo was sneaking about around the room. Tuxedo and his family's habitat had a special room just for the penguins and it also had an extra room where Uncle Nigel worked. Tuxedo wasn't allowed in there. He couldn't see why, apparently uncle Nigel collected flowers. Tuxedo had always thought it sounded like a wonderful job but he couldn't figure out why it would require Uncle Nigel to have a massive room that he wasn't allowed in. Tuxedo rolled over in his sleep and subconsciously put his flippers on his ears to block out the noise of the sneaking penguin. The penguin stopped for a moment when she heard some movement coming from where Tuxedo was sleeping. She looked left and right to see if anyone was aware of her presence, and, satisfied that she wasn't going to be spotted she waddled over to Tuxedo with a big grin on her face.

"Oi!" She whispered poking the sleeping penguin "Get up!"

Tuxedo moaned and waved his flippers at the noise.

The female penguin sighed and looked around. _There must be some way to wake him up. _she thought as she looked closely for anything that would wake the penguin up. She didn't want to wake the others up so she would need to do something that would only wake Tuxedo. Suddenly she had and idea. She crouched down and scanned Tuxedo's bed for something he never went to sleep without. His Lunacorn. _If I can get his Lunacorn,_ she thought _That would defiantly wake him up. _The penguin squinted as she scanned the bed for the-

"Ah," She exclaimed "There it is." She was just about to reach her flipper forward when Tuxedo rolled over again hiding the Lunacorn from her sight. "Darn it!" She said a little too loudly. She heard another moan from across the room and put her flipper to her mouth. She stayed frozen still and waited. There was no more noise, the penguin must have fallen back asleep. She shook her head and turned her head slowly back to Tuxedo.

"What do you think you're doing Tally?" Tuxedo said, he was sitting up now holding his Lunacorn away from the female penguin.

Tally took a step back and flung her flippers into the air in defense. "I didn't think you would mind."

Tuxedo looked down at the Lunacorn then looked up at Tally. He yawned and asked the time.

Tally laughed "I was trying to wake you up." She said "It's already 3 o'clock."

Tuxedo's eyes shot fully open and he jumped out of bed. He wobbled a bit before gaining full balance on his feet. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked shaking his sister and then running over to a plaque on the wall.

Tally smiled and laughed again "I just said didn't I,"

Tuxedo put his flipper's on the side of the plaque and pulled it as hard as he could.

"I tried to wake you up."

"Thanks," Tuxedo said as he strained to pull the plaque. "Could I get a little help here please?" He asked as he stopped pulling and panted.

"what a weakling." Tally scoffed as she pulled the plaque with ease. The plaque didn't come off the wall, instead it opened like a door revealing to long, weird-shaped sticks inside accompanied by a few different coloured balls. "See, piece of cake."

"Thank you." Tuxedo said still panting.

"Welcome." Tally beamed as she took out the two sticks and threw one to Tuxedo. "So, you want to go first?"

"Sure!" Tuxedo twirled the 'stick' in his flippers and placed on of the small balls on a strange rubber thing on the ground. He lifted the stick into the air and brought it down on to the ball sending it flying through the entrance about 5 meters away. "I'll race you outside."

Tally smirked and put the stick in a small bag she had just put on her back "You're so on!"

The two raced outside and were greeted by the dark yet welcoming sight of the outside portion of the penguin habitat. the perfect place for a game of mini-golf.

Tally dashed over to another rubber thing that was on the ground and placed yet another ball on it. "Ha, I've got a head start Tux." She laughed as she took a swing with her club and sent the ball flying straight into the hole on the other side of the island.

You see the penguin habitat was made up of a bunch of different islands all floating in different places in a large mass of ice cold water. The first hole required only one island. the next one started on the first island and the hole itself was on another.

"That was just because you started closer." Tuxedo said frowning slightly. He took a swing with his golf club and shot the ball straight into the hole.

"Not bad," Tally said rubbing her golf club. "But that's just the first hole."

Starting the next one Tuxedo placed the ball on the rubber thing and took a large swing at it. Before the head hit the ball the ball rolled off. Tuxedo looked accusingly at Tally who was holding a small battery-power desk fan.

"Ops." she said cheekily

"Grr..." Tuxedo said, although he wasn't mad. He had gotten used to his sister cheating, it didn't bother him. He waddled over to the ball and tried to angle the club in the right position to get a clear shot. He couldn't seem to do. But suddenly he got an Idea. He looked to the direction away from the hole and not far away there was a very step rock. _Perfect _he thought. Taking a deep breath he smiled and hit the ball against the tall rock. It bounced back and was heading straight towards the hole on the next island.

Before the ball could get there though it was snatched in mid-air by Tally. She placed the ball gently on the floor and looked at Tuxedo.

"Well done." she said smiling as she held her golf club up high.

"what'd you do that for Tally?" Tuxedo do asked.

Tally walked over to Tuxedo raising her club higher and higher until it was directly above his head "Time for a new game."

She brought the club down and in one swift motion Tuxedo brought his club up. The hit in mid-air. Tally pulled her club back tried to attack from the side but she was blocked by Tuxedo.

"Oh, you want to play this game?" Tuxedo asked smiling "I can do that." Suddenly Tuxedo moved out of his defensive position and prepared to attack himself. Tally tried to predict his move and as he brought his golf club down Tally brought hers up.

"I'm not defeated that easily brother." Tally said. tuxedo took a few steps back and tried to decide his next move. Tally allowed him some time to think. After about a few seconds Tuxedo flopped down onto his belly and threw his golf club onto the floor. He slid over to his sister and kicked just around her feet causing her to lose her balance. He jumped back up and held his flipper's up in a karate like stance and when Tally gained her balance she did the same.

For years now the two would often play fight. Their mother encouraged it. they had never known why, Uncle Nigel never did anything of the sort yet for some reason their Mum said it was necessary Tally had been doing for longer of course but Tuxedo had caught up quickly. He often was considered a goodie-two-shoes and never really hurt a fly but the one time when he would actually do something vaguely dangerous was when he would 'fight' his sister.

Almost as quick as lightning the two began to fight. A perfectly safe type of fight though. More reminiscent of dancing than fighting. soon Tuxedo found himself on the edge of the island. He panicked for a moment before he looked up a noticed a hanging branch. He grabbed hold of it and pulled himself up on to a larger tree branch. His sister had grabbed hold of his foot and they both sat on the branch.

"So then, _Mr. Tux_." Tally said "What now?"

Tuxedo smiled and looked down at the water below "What about swimming?" He pushed his sister off the tree branch into the water and jumped in after her.

The two hit the water and the world seemed to slow down. The blue water coloured all the surroundings and the stars that could be seen through the water lit up the pool like a bulb. Fish swam around and for a moment Tuxedo forgot he was awake. suddenly his sister shot past him leaving a trail behind her.

"Come on!" she said, although her voice was distorted by the water.

Tuxedo swam quickly after his sister and the two penguins swirled in circles and made patterns with their trails. They put on a whole display yet no one was there to see. The games that they could play under the water were much more spectacular than anything they could do on land. Their mum had always told them, their fins were good for two things, Fighting and Swimming. The two swam in perfect unison before jumping out of the water dramatically flinging water everywhere as their finale. The closest they'd ever got to flying was the moment they lept from the water.

Why fly when you can swim?

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Probably my shortest chapters in this story. sorry guys. Don't worry, lots is crammed in here. the cinematic style really did me proud with this chap. It's quick, to the point, and... only 872 words long. I'm sorry guys :(**

Tuxedo and Tally leaped on to the nearest island and shook the water off their soaking feathers.

"Thanks bro!" Tally said as she playfully hit her brother on the back of the head.

Tuxedo was thrown of guard by her 'slap' so much so that his head titled forward. He recovered quickly. The two laughed about it as they waddled off back to their room. the night had left no trace of darkness to be seen as they walked back. their playful fighting and swimming had made them forget how early it was.

"O Oh." Tally said "We need to get back, We don't want Mum to find out we were up so early. do we?" Tally flopped on to her belly and slid along the imitation ice ground of the island.

"Hey," Tuxedo said waving his flipper "I just need to get something okay?"

"Catch up soon!"

Tuxedo turned around and waddled calmly over to the golf hole. He bent down over it, and then moved slightly to the right. He looked left and right and sighed. As quietly as he could be kicked the ground and a small panel opened at the side of the hole. the panel resembled a man hole in shape and size yet it was more like a hidden room in actual fact. in it a small pile of papers could be seen at the bottom of the small shaft. Tuxedo put a fin on the edge of the entrance and lent down into the deep pit pulling out about 5 papers. The sound of waddling made Tuxedo freeze as he held the papers in mid air whilst still leaning precariously over the edge.

"What've you got there lad?" A cheerful man's voice echoed from behind the young penguin. It was Uncle Nigel.

Tuxedo quickly pulled himself up and kicked the door of the shaft closed.

Nigel leaned to the right in an attempt to see what was behind the young penguin but Tuxedo moved in his line of sight.

"Oh it's... umm... nothing Uncle... Just some... things."

Nigel smiled and held his flipper out. "May i see them young laddie?"

Tuxedo stuttered and then sighed deeply. "Sure." He held out his flipper and in it were a collection of drawings.

Suddenly Tuxedo had the urge to tell his uncle what the drawings were.

Rising up on to his tip-toes he pointed proudly at the picture at the top. "That's the penguin I met in a cargo hold on a plane, i drew it myself from memory."

Nigel suddenly looked very intrigued. He had never shown any interest in Tuxedo before. Tuxedo assumed he was finally appreciating him due to his brilliant drawings, after all, Nigel loved art.

"When were you on the cargo hold?" Nigel asked the smile returning to his face.

Tuxedo tilted his head. Was it just him or was Nigel looking rather... suspicious?

"Oh umm... I think it was before I got here, The penguin said his name was... I don't remember what he said his name was, but he sure as heck wouldn't shut up... of course at the time I couldn't speak so I couldn't exactly tell him too, besides it was the first conversation I'd ever had with anyone so-"

"So, what's the next drawing?" Nigel asked picking up the first and moving it underneath. Suddenly when he saw the picture his lip quivered.

"Oh that one?" Tuxedo asked "That's the one of the penguin who saved my life."

Nigel's eyes practically shot out of their sockets and he dropped the paper storming off in the direction of Tabby's room.

Tuxedo stood in the same spot with a look of complete confusion on his face. Shrugging it off her picked up the paper and looked at the drawing carefully.

_I can't see anything odd _He thought _Just a chubby, short penguin with a very flat head._

...

"Tabby, we have to talk!" Nigel stormed into his sister's room and shot her a look that said "You're in trouble missy".

Tabby was pouring a cup of tea for herself at the time and she wore a look that said "What have I done_ this_ time?".

Nigel read the look like a book and sat down on the couch.

Tabby smiled and walked over to her brother. "Want a cup of tea?" She asked.

Nigel batted the drink away like a fly "No, I don't want a blasted cup of tea!" He shouted.

"Whoa," Tabby said sitting down and taking a sip of her tea nonchalantly "Temper, temper." She mocked

"I don't have time for your games Tabitha."

Tabby put down her cup of tea. No one ever called her Tabitha. It must be serious. "I'm listening." She said, this time her full attention was on what Nigel said next.

"He knows about... he's seen one of them." Nigel said.

Tabby spat out the tea she was just about to swallow and wiped her beak "i'm sorry..." She said apologetically. She paused "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She shouted.

"No doubt about it." Nigel said his face remained stern and sincere.

"Which one?" Tabby asked, her gaze full of worry.

"Skipper."

"The Skipper?"

"Yep, Skipper." Nigel paused "Saved your son's life."

...

**Rico: DUN, DUN, DUNNNNN!**

**Kowalski: I was in it... *squee* ... Technically... HOW COULD YOU FORGET MY NAME?**

**Private: i'm sorry... I was like... NEWLY HATCHED!**

**Skipper: Calm down... and eat a furro. *NOM NOM NOM***

**Me: DAWWW...**

**Skipper *pauses while eating* RETREAT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Chapter. Taking a different direction with this fan fiction to my original plan. i like this one better. I played a little tribute to PomLovah611 (I think that's her username... all the number confuse me) With a little joke you will understand if you have read her Skipper origin story. Though I'm not saying my fic fits in with hers... It doesn't... the joke was just so tempting...**

"Skipper, do we have to do this?" Johnson asked. He had always hated training new recruits and he certainly wasn't happy about this penguin at all. Trying to out-smart him every opportunity he got.

"Ah," The new recruit said "You need to listen to your leader... Johnny..."

"DON'T CALL ME JOHNNY" Johnson said steaming.

Skipper cleared his throat. "Don't push it Kowalski."

The new recruit rolled his eyes. "Sorry sir..."

"Now Kowalski, if you want to join me and my team you'll need to pass a test."

"Pshaw!" Kowalski laughed "I can pass any test you give me."

"Manfredi and Johnson will walk you trough it." Skipper took a few steps back and Johnson stepped forward.

"As Skipper's lieutenant, I Johnson should take charge." Johnson pulled out his abacus and flicked a few of the beads. He made a few 'humm's and uh hu's before he placed the abacus on the floor and kicked it. "First Step." Johnson looked to Manfredi who turned of all the lights. "don't..." All of sudden the room lit up, the entire room as surrounded in water and electric eels were swimming about. "DIE."

Kowalski made a 'AY-iee' sound as he jumped on top of the TV. "What?" He exclaimed "Eels, i could die, I COULD DIE... oh lookie... I'm already across." Kowalski was standing next to skipper. Kowalski Stuck his tongue out at Johnson who was still working his way around the eels.

Mandfredi saw his friend was in trouble and jumped in after him. soon the two were caught in the wrath of the eels.

Skipper rolled his eyes "I bet some day those two are going to end up suffering terribly for their stupid choices... we'd end up telling stories about them for years... they'd be like great legends, living on in our hearts but DEAD to us... oh so very dead..."

Kowalski poked the unresponding Skipper. "Hello... Anyone in there... recruit... TRAINING... you're the SKIPPER!"

"Just like my days in Denmark... grrr... they would... oh hu, did you say something Kowalski?" Skipper broke from his 'delightful' remincing of his mortal enemies and for the first time seemed to acknowledge that his team were being zapped by deadly eels. "Oh yeah," Skipper looked guiltily toward Kowalski "team, in danger."

...

**This is basically the shortest chapter in the history of chapters... so yeah... enjoy this little chapter... don't worry, we'll have more of these, what's going on with Skipper, and Kowalski and the lot. just so you know, Rico hasn't joined the team yet... Yes... Kowalski had a rather interesting first experience... I wonder how long it took for him to take Johnson's job... i'm guessing a few hours...**

**Kowalski: ... I'm very offened... it only took me 30 minuties to become lieutenant .**

**Skipper: ... You weren't lieutenant for at least 3 years...**

**Kowalski: Oh yeah... right...**

**Rico: *Farts***

**Private: Why do your farts smell like pretzels?**

**Me: ... I'm strange sometimes...**

**Kowalski: Get ready to break the 4th wall in three, two, one and-**

**Skipper: I'm not doing it...**

**Me: ... PIE!**

**Private: LUNACORNS!**

**Rico: FISHHHHHH...**

***Kaboom***


	8. Chapter 8 (Super SHORT)

**In case it isn't obvious this takes place 4 years after Tuxedo makes it to England which means this is wayyyy before Tuxedo plays mini-golf with his sister (he does that at 12)**

"Crafty little devil you are." Aaron laughed as he put his feet up on the dirty coffee table.

"You're tellin' me!" Harry said poking the cage with his finger

The penguin snapped at the man viciously.

Aaron moved his feet off the table and straightened his back. "No, no little penguin." He said shaking his finger "We don't want none of that."

"Yeah!" Harry said "We just want to know what you did with the dolphin."

The penguin made some angry sounds and waved it's flipper's around in the air.

Aaron laughed. "Harry, get the translator."

"Right boss!" Harry said walked over to a large machine and placing it next to the penguin. The penguin touched the machine and began to talk again.

"I've told you for the 50th time, Blowhole is a menace!" The penguin said "Me and that fiend have been enemies for years, I don't work with him."

"Perish the thought." A voice came from another cage in the distance.

"Johnson?" The first penguin exclaimed "They've got you here too?"

"Yes Skipper." The penguin called Johnson said taking out a notebook. "They have all of us here too... by all of us I mean Manfredi too."

"Yup Skipper!" Manfredi called.

"Is that it... wow..." Skipper looked down "I need to get some new recruits."

"ENOUGH!" Aaron slammed his hand down on the table. "For years now we've been trying to find the penguin working for Blowhole... first we're at Antarctica. Find a chick, 'course we're stuck. Cold trail. Then we get you. about 4 years later. NO LUCK!"

Johnson held up his flipper "There is no such thing as luck-"

"Shut up Johnny!" Harry laughed

Johnson steamed silently. He mumbled something.

"look!" Skipper said failing his flipper's in the air "I don't know who you're looking for, i just know he isn't here-"

A loud explosion came from the door. A voice with a British accent followed.

"i'm sorry I'm late boys... had to stop my sister's 4 year old chick from falling off a tree... stupid bird didn't know," The penguin stepped into the light and revealed his strange white mop of hair. "Doesn't know that penguins can't fly!"

"Who are you?" Skipper asked

"I could ask you the same question... oh wait... I know who you are... Skipper." The penguin said

"Wha... in the name of..." Skipper stuttered.

"The name's Nigel."

...

**PLOT TWIST!**

**...**

**x3**


End file.
